We are attempting to establish a peptide synthesizing facility to serve the research community in this institution. The immediate needs for pure peptides of predetermined sequence have been identified for a number of active research projects seeking solutions to fundamental biomedically significant problems in widely different areas such as the specificity of in vitro protein processing; viral antigenic expression as it relates to normal cell function and cell transformation; anti-idiotypic antibodies as analogs of dopaminergic and serotoninergic drugs and receptors; exploration of the structure-function of the renal Na+/hexose symporter and of the components of the troponin complex; and investigations of whether peptide models of the conserved regions of viral surface proteins may provide practical immunogens for vaccines. It is clear that other projects are developing to require the peptide synthesis facility as time permits. The facility will be administered and operated through the Analytical Chemistry Center, where the experience and machinery for analytical service, sample handling data dissemination and billing are well established. The PI (Finn Wold) will be the scientific supervisor of the laboratory; along with the Analytical Chemistry Center Staff, he will be responsible for the availability of the necessary provision of service to the users. Following the established policy of the Analytical Chemistry Center, the users cost will be the minimal amount to cover reagents and instrument maintenance. The instrument will be located in the Analytical Chemistry Center in close proximinity to the protein sequencing and amino acid analysis laboratories, and its operation and supervision will be closely integrated with these other protein/peptide analytical services.